


We Have So Much To Talk About

by BlackKyber



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Short, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKyber/pseuds/BlackKyber
Summary: General Hux’s relationship with Kylo Ren is a complicated one. Their busy lives and differing personalities often clash with each other, making it difficult for the two of them to find peace with one another.When one of them falls ill, however, life finally slows down enough for the other to be able to fully evaluate where they are in life ... and where they might be heading.





	We Have So Much To Talk About

“Are you feeling okay?”

Kylo turned his head to look at him.

“Why?”

“Well, you just got out of the shower, but your skin feels so cold.”

Kylo sighed and sat up, pushing the covers off of him.

Earlier in the evening, after sex, Hux had been quite vocal in telling Kylo that the dark-haired man was ‘very sweaty’, and ‘needed to go take a shower.’

Kylo had obliged him, not necessarily because he agreed (and even if he WAS overheated, whose fault was that, other than Hux’s himself?) but because he wasn’t in the mood to hear the General’s nagging.

Kylo loved Hux, he truly did, but lately he had been questioning whether the two of them were destined to succeed as a long term couple. It seemed that they were so different, and they constantly clashed over the tiniest of issues. 

Yet, although he wasn’t fully aware of this, most of their discord came from Kylo alone. A lifetime of being let down and abandoned by those he had loved and trusted made him wary about fully opening himself up to anyone else. Hux, with his seemingly limitless patience and gentleness, had proven time and time again that he was somebody that Kylo could count on. 

Still, Kylo was scared. He was terrified over the concept of being ‘abandoned’, again, and whenever he felt he was getting _too_ close to somebody, or letting somebody in _too_ much, he would begin subconsciously trying to drive himself apart from that person, to spare himself any future pain. Leave, before you’re left.

A dim part of him was fully aware that this is what was slowly happening between him and Hux, and as hard as he tried to fight against this, he often lost the battle being waged within himself.

However, just last week, he had taken a major step in rectifying this situation, and his desire to keep Hux with him. But the time to act on it hadn’t yet presented itself to him. And it didn’t help that physically, he wasn’t feeling very well at all. In fact, he hadn’t felt quite ‘right’ since coming back from a mission two days ago. His energy was unusually low, and his mood was affected by this, as evidenced by his response to Hux’s statement now.

“First I’m too hot, now I’m too cold. Honestly if you didn’t want me to stay, all you had to do was SAY so, Armitage.”

He got out of bed and switched on the light, beginning to gather his clothes together. Hux got out of bed as well, coming towards him.

“Stop reacting to everything like a child,” Hux said quietly, grabbing Kylo’s boots from his arms. Setting them back on the floor, he continued, “I’m not complaining, here; I’m worried. Your body temperature seems to be fluctuating quite rapidly, and that can be an indication of illness.”

Hux was speaking calmly, but Kylo wasn’t in the mood to be calmed. 

“You’ve always been a bad liar, Hux. Leave me alone, and let me go. From now on I’ll know to just come here, service you, and leave, like any other prostitute.”

If Hux weren’t so concerned, he could have laughed, at Kylo’s statement. It was unbelievable to him, that Kylo, with all of his gifts of mind-reading and emotion perception, could STILL be so blind to the depth of Hux’s feelings for him.

Meanwhile, Kylo, still in his angry mood, bent down to reach for his boots once more. As he raised back up, he gasped and put his hand to his forehead, quickly. A sharp, almost painful wave of dizziness overcame him at the sudden movement. Hux saw this reaction, and put both hands on Kylo’s forearms, steadying him.

“What’s wrong?!”

Still being stubborn, Kylo scowled and pulled out of Hux’s grasp. He took his boots and sat on the edge of Hux’s bed, slowly pulling them on. He could feel that he had started to sweat again, and he kept his head bent so that his hair hung in his face, hiding his predicament.

“Nothing,” he muttered. “I’m fine.”

He stood up, hoping that he didn’t look as shaky as he felt, and turned towards the door.

“Goodnight,” he said, walking away. He made it three steps before everything around him went white, then black. He hit the floor in a heap; the very last thing he saw, was Hux’s panicked face, kneeling beside him.

*** *** ***  
“It’s called ‘Alum sickness’,” Hux told her, absently stirring more sugar into his tea. Normally he liked it plain, but this week had been tiring for him, and he needed all the extra energy he could get. He was in the Officer’s dining hall, having his version of lunch (which was really just tea and paperwork) with his friend, Captain Phasma. He had known Phasma since first arriving at The Order, and the two rose up in the ranks together. She was the only person, aside from Kylo, that he felt he could trust, here. 

She was also the only one (aside from Snoke, of course) who knew that the two of them were romantically involved with one another. So he was talking to her now, about the past few days, taking care of Kylo.

“Alum sickness?”, she repeated, her delicate brows knitting together. “I’ve never heard of that.”

“Neither had I. Apparently it comes from overexposure to Alum mineral fumes, which, as I’m sure you’re aware, there’s an abundance of on the moons of Dramno.” Here he paused, chuckling a little as he said, “The one time it would have been beneficial for him to wear that karking helmet, and he was running around without it.”

“What does Alum sickness do?”

“He’s extremely fortunate that he caught one of the lesser strains of this illness. His version is what’s often referred to as ‘the sleeper’. That’s the worst of the symptoms; it makes you sleep, for hours and hours at a time, until it passes through your body. I have a droid with him during the day, to monitor him, and I watch him during the night. He wakes up fully for maybe 30 minutes of any day, enough to have food and water, then he goes back to sleep.”

Phasma frowned, taking a sip of her soup. “Still, that sounds dreadful.”

“Actually, I feel as though this may be the best possible thing for him,” Hux told her, taking another sip of his tea. “He’s been training so hard lately; it’s long overdue for him to slow down and get some rest. He pushes himself so hard — he needs this.”

Something about the way Hux spoke of him, in such soft, gentle tones, left Phasma feeling flabbergasted. Kylo Ren was such an intense, often brutal, individual, and Phasma literally could not fathom the kind, sweet man that Hux so often made him out to be. It made her a little wistful, knowing that likely she (nor anybody else, for that matter) would never see that carefully hidden side of Supreme Leader Snoke’s apprentice.

Still, that was likely a good thing. Phasma had always been taught that it wasn’t wise to get _too_ familiar with one’s superiors ... even if the individuals in question felt more like friends. 

The way Hux was her friend.

She sighed a little and stood up, straightening up her area. 

“I have to get going,” she told him, lifting up her helmet. “I’ll see you at the drill later, yes?”

Hux nodded. “Very well. See you then. And Phasma?”

She had been in the middle of lifting her helmet back over her head, when his words paused her.

“Yes?”

“Thank you, for listening. I appreciate that, so much more than you realize.”

Phasma smiled, a real, genuine smile, before pulling her helmet over her face and walking away.

*** *** ***  
“Kylo, I’m home.”

Hux walked in and shrugged out of his heavy overcoat, dropping it onto the table. He dismissed the daytime droid, then walked into his bedroom, looking down at Kylo’s sleeping face. He knew the man was very heavily asleep and wouldn’t hear him, but he still made it a point, to speak with him.

“Such a long day,” he said now, going to his closet and starting to change out of his uniform. “Squad 22-B had a weapons malfunction in the training field, and a dozen stormtroopers were injured. There was also a small fire in the lower level mess hall. It was contained, but it destroyed a good deal of expensive equipment. And maintenance still hasn’t repaired the broken hyperdrive on the Vengeance, yet. Snoke was not pleased, about that. I swear I feel like it’s just one thing after another, today.”

Finished changing, he sat beside Kylo and placed a hand over his forehead.

“Oh! Your temperature feels much better today. The doctors at med bay say that when that happens, it means you’re close to being over the virus. Good; I miss having you to talk to.”

Kylo mumbled something, but didn’t wake up. Hux sighed a little, and went on,

“I stopped by your quarters, before I came back here, to check on things. They’re so cold, without you there. Freezing, really. But you know what’s odd? I swear I think the temperature HERE has gone up quite a bit, since you’ve been here. It must be you, and how hot you are.”

He laughed to himself at that, while smoothing back a lock of Kylo’s hair with his fingers. 

“That’s a joke, by the way. Or rather, a pun. You see, on some planets in the outer rim, one uses the word ‘hot’ to describe somebody of a high physical appeal. And Ren, that’s definitely you. You’re the most physically appealing person I’ve ever met, even now, you laying here asleep for so long.”

He stood up and began heading towards the door, intending to go and make himself something to eat. He hesitated when he reached the door.

“Not just physically, though,” he said over his shoulder, softly. “EVERYTHING about you is appealing. Just so you know. I ... I almost don’t want you to get better. When you wake up you’ll go back to your own quarters; I can’t stand that. I can’t stand when ...”

He stopped himself, realizing how ridiculous he must sound, and forced himself to walk away. He made himself a plate of food, but rather than eat, he just sat and stared at it blankly. He wasn’t sure how much time passed; an hour? Two hours? 

What he did know was that, when he finally snapped out of it, he found himself smiling.

He quickly walked back into the bedroom, changing his clothes once more, whistling as he moved about. He leaned over and kissed Kylo’s beautiful full lips, then picked up his datapad, requesting the droid to come back for a few hours.

There was something important that he needed to do.

*** *** ***  
“Hey, baby,” Hux said, softly. “You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

It was several days later, and Hux had just arrived back home. The droid had sent him a message saying the Kylo had woken up. Nothing unusual about that, as he woke up a little bit each day. But today was different; Hux received several messages throughout the course of his day, all saying that Kylo was _still awake_. Apparently he felt well enough to have the droid prepare him an actual full meal, and now, it being later, he kept asking when Hux was coming back

So Hux left his office early, to go to him.

“Thirsty,” Kylo answered now, in response to Hux’s question. Hux brought him a glass of water, and watched as he slowly sipped it down.

“Can I get you anything else? More food, maybe?”, Hux asked when he had finished.

Kylo shook his head. “No. But you can help me up, though. I need to go to my chambers; I want to change these clothes.”

“Er, there’s no need for that. Your clothes are here. All of them.”

“What? Why?”

“Because ... because you live with me, now.”

Kylo was stunned into silence for quite a while; when he finally could speak, all he could think to say was “Huh?”

“You live with me, now. I’ve had all of your things moved in here. I even have your grandfathers helmet in the living room.”

“So, you felt it was prudent to go ahead and do all of this, without asking me first?”

“That’s not entirely accurate. I actually asked you at least a dozen times, while you were asleep. Once you even answered me back; you said something akin to ‘Be quiet or I’ll snap your stupid neck.’”

“I just ... Hux, I don’t understand ... why?”

“Because I love you. Because you’re the only person in my entire life that I care about, and it makes ME feel ill, when you’re not near me. I ... I know I can’t force you to stay, if leaving is really what you want, but —“

“Bring Vader’s helmet in here.”

“What?”

“Bring it in here. Gently, please.”

Confused and curious, Hux got up and did as he was told. He brought the heavy item in, and set it gently in Kylo’s lap. Kylo eased his hand into the thing’s mouthpiece, taking to Hux as he did so.

“You know, you may not realize this about me, Hux, but I’m somewhat of a traditionalist type. I’ve never believed in living with a lover, simply for the sake of living together.”

His eyes lit up as he snagged what he was looking for in the helmet, and he slowly drew his hand back out. Hux looked; clutched in Kylo’s hand was a very tiny box. His curiosity turned to fear when Kylo, still holding it, pushed back his covers and stood on his feet.

“What are you doing?!”, Hux exclaimed, rushing around to Kylo’s side of the bed. “You’re nowhere near recovered enough to be —“

His words stopped in their tracks, when Kylo shakily lowered himself to one knee in front of him. Cradling Hux’s hand, Kylo went on:

“I can’t live with someone who’s just a lover. I don’t want you, as just a lover. I want you as EVERYTHING, because you ARE everything, to me. Hux, will you marry me?”

Hux stared down at him, frozen in shock. 

“Are — are you being serious?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

Hux threw both arms around Kylo, embracing him so fiercely that the latter fell all the way back to the floor, still weak from his sickness. It hurt a bit ... but Kylo couldn’t help but smile, at Hux’s reaction.

“Yes!”, Hux said, covering his face with kisses. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Kylo managed to sit back up, and he took the ring, a lovely, thin gold band surrounded by rare black diamonds, from its box. He slid it over Hux’s finger.

“Easy, Hux,” Kylo said, laughing from around the redhead’s lips, “I’m still not fully recovered yet, as you so anxiously pointed out.”

Hux stood up and gave Kylo his hand, helping him off of the floor. He tucked Kylo back into bed, wiping tears from his eyes as he did so.

You go back to sleep now,” Hux told him, gently kissing his forehead. “We have _so **much**_ to talk about, when you wake up.”


End file.
